1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus generally known as stun-guns. Such devices provide an electrical shock when the probes forming a gap across which an electrical shock charge is transmitted is brought into contact with an assailant. The overall intent of such stun-guns is to provide a non-fatal shock to an assailant in order to cause the assailant to become temporarily disoriented and provide sufficient time for the would-be victim to call for help and escape from further attack.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In general, stun-gun or electrical shock devices are well known in the prior art and have been commercially available for many years. In general, most commercially available models are similarly designed and have the following primary components: (1) an exterior case which is made of non-conductive material and can be conveniently held in the palm of one hand and gripped by the fingers of that hand; (2) an electronic circuit and a source of power contained within the case; (3) a pair of external conductive plates supported by the exterior case and connected to the interior electronic circuit, which when energized causes a generally continuous spark to jump between the pair of external conductive plates, thereby providing the source of shock.
An example of such an electrical shocking device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,515 issued to Henderson et al in 1979 for "Electrical Shocking Device With Audible And Visible Spark Display" ("'515 Patent"). The disclosure in the '515 Patent illustrated and described is a battery powered, hand-held, lightweight electrical shocking device which provides a visible and audible display of sparks continuously upon the operation of a switch. The device is capable of delivering a jolting shock. The device in the '515 Patent is comprised of a non-conductive housing in a generally annular shape, permitting it to be gripped in one hand. On one surface away from the hand are first and second conductive plates separated from each other by an insulator. The electrical circuit comprises a free-running multi-vibrator, a small transformer, a rectifier a voltage doubler and an internal spark gap. The circuit can deliver a series of short duration, high voltage, low current electrical shocks from two penlight batteries. While the device in the '515 Patent works, it has a major technical flaw which causes it to fail frequently and also have a limited overall useful life. The use of an internal spark gap as part of the circuitry which generates the electrical shock provides an element which creates a source of humidity and corrosion. The elements of the internal spark gap, designated as number 66 in the '515 patent frequently corrode or pit, thereby causing the entire circuit and device to fail. In addition, the use of the internal spark gap limits the power of the electrical shock, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the entire device.
Therefore there is a significant need in the marketplace for a device which improves and enhances the known prior art by eliminating the standard spark gap used in the device of the '515 patent and substituting therefor circuit elements which will not pit or corrode and therefore provide the device with a much longer useful life. In addition, there is a significant need for improved circuit elements which will provide enhanced power output and stronger non-fatal electrical shock, to thereby create a more effective stun-gun and attack deterrent device.